With its growth in popularity across a wide age group, home computer gaming is now a major domestic pastime. A typical home computer game console system will include a computer containing the main central processing unit or CPU, a visual display unit (VDU) on which the game being played is displayed and some form of interactive unit or game control means such as a keyboard, joy stick, or joy pad enabling a player or players to react to and influence events during the course of game. Home computer games are sometimes played on a home computer such as a PC in which case either the keyboard or a separate game controller such as a joy stick is used as the game controller, but more commonly, the CPU forms part of a dedicated computer game console using a domestic television as the VDU.
Over the years, computer gaming systems have increased markedly in speed, sophistication and graphics capabilities. Game controllers have also improved. When playing a driving game for example, it is possible to control a vehicle appearing in the driving game using a customised steering wheel and pedals rather than a joy pad, joystick or the like, although such controllers are generally not supplied with computer gaming systems and have to be purchased separately. It is also possible to purchase highly sophisticated joysticks and other hand operated game controllers in the after market.
However, despite the many improvements in game controllers, playing any driving, riding or flying game on a computer essentially remains a sedentary function. Whilst the player is able use both their hands and feet when they are playing a driving game, when playing other games, players generally only use their hands with the result that whilst playing a computer game may be involved and mentally stimulating, it does not result in a great deal of physical involvement for the player.
Children in particular, are keen players of computer games from an early age, although computer games tend to be more popular with older children and teenagers. The amount of time some children and teenagers spend playing computer games is recognised as being a problem by many parents who may feel that the time their children spend playing computer games is wasted and that they should be playing sport or physical games getting more physical exercise and achieving health benefits from doing so. There is also a growing recognition of an increasing tendency for children, even very young children, to be overweight and even obese. Obesity in children is known to be a major factor in childhood diabetes. Whilst childrens' diets particularly the consumption of junk foods is a major cause of obesity, lack of exercise is a significant contributing factor. However while parents recognise that children should be getting more exercise for the good of their health, they also recognise that it is generally safer for their children to be at home playing computer games than outside playing in a public area such as a park or the like.
International patent application No PCT/AU2003/000754, the entire contents of which are incorporated by reference, discloses an improved computer game controller which combats obesity by suspending a player in a chair, harness or the like from a bearing/control means in an arrangement in which the player may move the chair or harness to control functions on the computer game. Thus, the player has to physically move in order to control action in a computer game and, in doing so, is exercising their body. Further, PCT/AU2003/00754 discloses the use of elastic straps for increasing the resistance to movement and turning of the harness or chair, thereby providing increased resistance to movement of the player and increasing the exercise value of playing a computer game on the controller.
Although the improved computer game controller of PCT/AU2003/000754 is a significant improvement over existing computer game controllers, it is relatively bulky and is not necessarily suitable for use by younger children.
In one aspect, the present invention aims to provide an improved computer game controller and one which is particularly suited to smaller children, but may also be used by adults.
In other aspects, the present invention aims to provide an apparatus which has improved exercise value and which may have applications in physiotherapy and related fields beyond what is disclosed in PCT/AU2003/00754.
In yet further aspects, the present invention aims to provide further improvements to what is shown in PCT/AU2003/000754.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.